SCOOBY-DOO! And the Wrath of Meggido
by Scrappy Doo Fan
Summary: After four years spent apart from M.I. (and finding long-lost Uncle Albert), Scooby, Shaggy, & Scrappy must rejoin forces with Mystery Inc/the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency to discover the truth behind the disappearance of Shaggy's cousin Isabelle on Spooky Island. (A retelling of the wretched 2002 movie.)
1. The Big Break-Up

**_Hello, everyone! It's Scrappy Doo Fan, comin' atcha! I know that the most activity I've had was a formerly-recent name change (and some updates for a different story), but I had some time to think of a new story idea. And so, as a tribute to my good friend, fellow user Ellis97 (known on DeviantART as Pelswick234), I've decided to release a new fanfiction story based on a script from 2000 for a movie about a CERTAIN mystery-solving Great Dane. However, while it's similar to the final product, there are gonna be a few MAJOR differences—for one, a CERTAIN Great Dane puppy is NOT going to be the main antagonist—that's for sure!_**

 ** _Scrappy will be a part of the gang, but he won't be as annoying as A TON of you think he is. And you call yourselves Scooby-Doo fans! If he were here right now, Scooby (the original, mainstream one) would say, "Rove me, rove my rephew (Love me, love my nephew)!"_**

 ** _But...to balance things out, Scoob and Shag will have an argument, and Scrappy will be left all alone, for the first time in his life..._**

 ** _Get it?_**

 ** _Got it?_**

 ** _Good._**

 ** _ROLL OPENING CREDITS!_**

 **WARNER BROS. PICTURES**

 **A TIME-WARNER COMPANY**

As we pan towards an armchair facing a fireplace, the chair swivels around, revealing its occupant to be a bipedal pint-sized Great Dane puppy, who wore a red collar with a golden-lined, diamond-shaped dog tag. It also contained the golden initials "SD".

"Hello, dear readers. As most of you know, my name is Scrappy. Sure, most of you hate my guts, but at least hear me out. Now, most of you remember the 2002 film that villainized me, right? Well, I just wanna say...HALF THE STUFF IN THAT FILM IS A TOTAL LIE! If you want the true story, then I'll be glad to tell you."

Scrappy pulled out a journal and opened it. "Now, I am about to tell you a story about a demonic being known as Meggido the Daemon Rex, my Uncle, Scooby Doo, and the mysterious warrior known as the 'Salvator Docga', who would be the savior of mankind in its darkest hour…"

As we slowly zoom in on Scrappy's dog tag, we dissolve to a spooky animated forest as the opening credits begin.

 **NOTE: Imagine the opening credits as the animated one they originally intended to use for the 2002 film. The story will be told from Scrappy's P.O.V.**

* * *

 _ **WARNER BROS. PRESENTS**_

 _ **A MOSAIC MEDIA GROUP PRODUCTION**_

 _ **A RAJA GOSNELL FILM**_

 _In silhouette, we see a familiar quartet of teens holding flashlights, along with 2 dogs at their sides, as the logo appears on-screen._

" **SCOOBY-DOO! AND THE WRATH OF MEGGIDO** "

 **Starring...**

 _As we see Fred, he tosses his flashlight & catches it, then swings it around like it's a pair of nun-chucks. Then, the batteries pop out, leaving the damn thing powerless._

 **FREDDIE PRINZE, JR. (Fred)**

 _Daphne whips her hair back in slow-motion, then strikes a sexy pose as a pale-looking hand grabs her by the head and pulls her away._

 **SARAH MICHELLE GELLAR (Daphne)**

 _We see Shaggy waving his fingers around the top of the flashlight, then he reaches behind himself and pulls out one of his trademark "Shaggy Surprise" sandwiches. He licks his lips, but just as he bites down, a brown-furred paw snatches the sandwich away from him. Shaggy ends up with his hands in his mouth-but nothing in his hands._

 **MATTHEW LILLARD (Shaggy; talk about irony!)**

 _Velma flips the flashlight to show a number of different color patterns, as Fred slides in and does that 'eyebrow-shrug' at the screen as Velma glares at him._

 **LINDA CARDELLINI (Velma)**

 _The big brown Great Dane himself is seen sucking his fingers, one-by-one as he licks his chops and lets his tongue hang._

 **…with SCOTT INNES as the voice of "SCOOBY-DOO"**

 _A small, bipedal puppy who looks like a mini-Scooby cracks his knuckles, throws a few punches, but then sees that Daphne isn't with them._

 **And JASON MORGAN RITTER as "SCRAPPY-DOO"**

 _As the gang keeps moving, a bound-and gagged Daphne hops behind them until 2 monstrous-looking hands attached to hairy arms grab her and yank her behind the tree. Scrappy makes like he's rolling up his sleeves, then charges into action._

 **ROWAN ATKINSON**

 **MIGUEL A. NUNEZ, JR.**

 **ISLA FISHER**

 **COREY BURTON**

 **TARA L. STRONG**

 **With PATRICK PINNEY**

 **And MARK HAMILL**

 _A minute later, Scrappy quickly begins running for his life, as pursuing him are: The Creeper, Charlie the Haunted Robot, Space Kook, the Black Knight Ghost, & Dr. Croaker (from A Pup Named Scooby-Doo in "The Schnook Who Took My Comic Book"). Scooby spots the monsters, then grabs his nephew and runs for it._

 _As he gets in front of the gang, Scooby proceeds to imitate the movements of the monsters that were chasing the gang, then runs for his life, taking Scrappy with him._

 **Based on characters created by HANNA-BARBERA CARTOONS, INC.**

 _Looking behind themselves, Fred, Shaggy, and Velma then proceed to scream and run as well. Daphne, STILL bound and gagged, hops after them._

 _Scooby, Shaggy, and Scrappy continue running from the monsters, unaware of the fact that they're moving REALLY slowly._

 _The Creeper then turns back towards 5 odd-looking trees, squints at them, then shrugs and walks away. A few seconds later, it's revealed that Scooby and the others were hiding behind those trees. They then proceed to cheer and slap high-fives...until the Luna Ghost flies down cackling, and grabs Daphne, heading towards a factory. Scrappy's just about ready to haul off and maul the baddie himself, but Velma calms him before calling a_ _group huddle, and she begins to discuss the plan..._

* * *

 ** _WOW-O TOY FACTORY_**

 ** _Scooby-Doo Case Files #?: The Case of the Luna Ghost_**

At the Wow-O Toy Factory, the Luna Ghost cackled gleefully as he smashed through the window with Daphne in tow.

"Let go of me!" groused Daphne, struggling in the Luna Ghost's grip. "Okay, now I really have a wedgie...Fred! Velma! Can you guys hurry it up? This ghost keeps grabbing... Please!"

Up on the rafters, Velma sighed. "Jinkies..." before she turned on her headset. "Fred. Come in, Fred. Fred! Can you hear me?"

"Fredster here, Velms." came Fred's voice.

"Shockingly, Daphne's been captured again...that's okay!" sighed the brainy young lady. "When the Luna Ghost rounds the corner with Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy will pop out of the barrel..."

"And you'll activate the conveyor belt, spilling the oil onto the floor." finished Fred, referring to a bucket full of "gear oil" near Velma's position.

Velma spotted the Luna Ghost landing atop a giant spray-painted X on the floor. "Just remember my plan." she replied.

* * *

Elsewhere, inside the barrel, things weren't going so well.

"Like, chill out, Scooby-Doo. Stop shaking," Shaggy begged.

The Luna Ghost shot an aside glance at the reader ( _that's you_ ), then simply lifted his finger and ignited his flame.

"Re? Rat's you!" replied Scooby. "Right. It's me. Sorry!" came the reply.

"Both of you, knock it off!" whispered Scrappy. "Or else the ghost is gonna find us!"

Suddenly, Scooby's eyes bugged out of his head, like he'd just been poked by a porcupine.

"RIIIIIIKEEEESSSS!" he howled, shooting out of the barrel and blowing on his tail frantically...before the lid fell down and flattened his head.

Scrappy's ears drooped. "Never mind..." he groaned.

The Luna Ghost glanced at Scooby, and Scooby glanced back. The Luna Ghost then said..."Boo."

Scooby-Doo howled in fright before Shaggy pulled himself up.

"Scooby-Doo, what are you doing, man? Like, this is no time to..." he asked, as Scooby started pantomiming to warn his friend. Upon putting 2 and 2 together, Shaggy went pale.

"Oh, boy... like, there's a ghost right behind me, isn't there?"

Scrappy nodded, quickly and solemnly. The Luna Ghost smirked evilly, and Scrappy cracked his knuckles. But before he could even throw a punch, Scooby and Shaggy pulled him away as the Luna Ghost let out another fiery blast.

Up on the rafters, Velma punched the control button, and the conveyor belt started. The gear oil spilled on the X, which made it hard for Shaggy to run away since he couldn't maintain traction.

"Go, Shaggy! Go! Run!" begged Scooby. "Like, I'm trying, buddy!" whimpered Shaggy. Scooby and Scrappy turned around...and shrieked at the sight of the Luna Ghost, shooting another fiery blast behind them as they finally regained traction and took off running like crazy.

"Fred, now! Hurry up!" yelled Velma. Quickly, Fred pulled out the firehose and tried to blast the ghost, but since he could fly, Fred missed and sprayed Velma instead, which caused her to fall off the rafters. Luckily, her leg was snagged by a stray chain nearby, so she was left suspended in the air. And finally, the net that was meant to trap the ghost landed on Fred.

"Sorry! Sorry, Velma..." Fred apologized hastily.

"I know, Fred..." sighed Velma. Elsewhere, our cowardly trio was running for their lives.

"Where's the ghost?!" yelped Shaggy. "Re's right rehind us!" replied Scooby, before spotting a... "Skateboard!"

Sadly, Shaggy ended up stepping on the skateboard and sent rolling towards a ramp, which sent the trio careening into the air, narrowly dodging a spinning fan's blades and smashing a hole in the barrel for Shaggy to see out of.

"Is he still after us, Scoob?" asked Shaggy, as Scooby was gaining some majorly big air on the board...which ended up skating onto a conveyor belt filled with dangerously sharp implements.

"Zoinks! Grab the hook!" yelled Shaggy. Scooby held up Scrappy, who grabbed onto the dangling hook with his teeth, and Scooby clung to him.

"Rold on, Raggy!" yelled Scooby, as they were pulled away right when the skateboard got smashed.

The Luna Ghost chuckled at this, until he saw the trio swinging right towards him...

 ** _K-K-KRASSSSH!_**

Velma switched on the factory's lights, as she and Fred ran over to the downed Luna Ghost, lying atop a pile of dolls.

"Daphne, are you okay?" asked Velma. Her response came in the form of said redhead clawing her way out of the toy pile.

"I'm so over this damsel-in-distress nonsense..." she grumbled.

"Uh, where's Shagster?" asked Fred. Suddenly, Shaggy popped out of the pile, with his two dogs beside him!

"Like, I'm right here, man." he replied.

"Re too!" added Scooby.

"Likewise!" finished Scrappy.

"Scoob, that was fun. Let's grab another skateboard and like, do it again." grinned Shaggy.

"Reah! Ee-hee-hee-hee-hee!" agreed Scooby, nodding his head like crazy.

"No thanks, guys...I've had enough a' this craziness ta last me the rest of the night..." grunted Scrappy, cracking his neck.

Suddenly, the Mystery Machine crashed straight through the wall of the factory, leaving everyone shocked.

Scrappy groaned. "First some wacko steals Daphne, now another wacko steals the VAN?!" he groused. "Alright, wise-guy, let's see if ya think it's a good idea to carjack when Scrappy-Doo is on the job!"

But when the side-door opened, out stepped Pamela Anderson (who's here for some reason, I don't know why), followed by a pair of cops, followed by a throng of screaming fans. Fred, suffice to say, was more than eager to sign some autographs.

"There you go...one for you...all right, nice to see you..."

The only one who was confused as all hell was Scrappy (and myself, if I count).

"OK, would someone explain WHY this lady is somehow driving our van?" he asked.

"Thank you so much for saving the factory," smiled Pamela as she hugged Fred.

"Pam, any comments for us?" asked a reporter.

"This is a victory for any celebrity who wants to make a quality, ecologically-friendly action figure." she replied.

"Fred, what's the secret of your success?" asked another reporter.

"Teamwork. I do a tremendous amount of teamwork, and I always have a plan," replied Fred. "C'mon."

Nearby, Velma rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yeah, _MY_ plan..." she griped. Scrappy gently patted her on the leg, since he wasn't tall enough to reach her shoulder.

"I knew from the start there was no phantom," explained Fred, reaching down and unmasking the ghost. "The Luna Ghost is, in fact..."

Shaggy, Velma, and Daphne gasped. "Old Man Smithers?" they asked in disbelief.

"The creepy janitor?" asked Pamela. Scrappy rolled his eyes.

"Smithers wanted revenge after you refused to go out with him." Fred continued.

"How could you, Pamela? I'm a lover-boy of George Clooney-an proportions." commented the janitor.

"Fred, how was the ghost able to fly?" asked another reporter, before Velma stepped forward.

"I can answer that. Watch." she explained, tearing away the costume and revealing an odd-looking suit. "These balloons fill with a highly potent helium synthesis, giving the Luna Ghost...his weightless appearance." she finished, activating the suit and causing Old Man Smithers to float into the air.

"I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids...and your dumb dogs! I'll get you for this!" he yelled.

"Rooby-Dooby-Doo!" howled Scooby. "And Scrappy-Dappy-Doo!" added Scrappy with a thumbs-up, as everyone laughed and cheered.

And yes, it seemed like another mystery had been solved, once more. Though it was plain to see that there were definitely some feelings of malcontent bubbling beneath the surface...

* * *

 ** _SHORTLY AFTERWARDS, OUTSIDE THE WOW-O TOY FACTORY..._**

"Fred, I can't believe you took credit for my plan again." griped Velma.

Daphne scoffed. "Some plan. That ghost pawed me for an hour and a half."

"Daph, look. It's not our fault you always get kidnapped." Fred stated, rather bluntly, might I add.

Daphne was flustered and appalled. "I don't always get kidnapped! Can't believe you'd say that to me!"

Velma rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. You come with your own ransom note," she commented, before Daphne took away her glasses.

Velma was just about ready to tear Daphne a new one, and before Scrappy could intervene, Shaggy tried to ease the tensions by explaining that everyone played an equally big part in the team. This only convinced Velma, Daphne, and Fred to quit.

Daphne had asked Scrappy if he wanted to come along with her, but Scrappy declined, since his uncle and his best friend were going through a tough point in their lives, so naturally they needed someone to help them through it.

Scrappy was simply putting on a brave front for Daphne, and the moment she was out of sight, he collapsed into his uncle's embrace, crying quietly. Three of the five friends he had in his life had just exited it.

Scooby glanced at his emotionally-vulnerable nephew, whom he'd never seen cry before, and then back to Shaggy. "Do I quit?" he asked.

Shaggy sighed. "No, Scoob... ...friends don't quit...especially not when other friends need them. It looks like it's just you, me, and Scrapster for a while," he replied.

"Rhat now, Raggy?" asked Scooby, patting Scrappy on the shoulder.

"I guess we'll all just do what we do best, Scoob." replied Shaggy, climbing into the driver's seat.

Scrappy sighed, climbing into the van and putting on his seatbelt. "Maybe there's a buffet or sumthin' somewhere..."

Shaggy smiled a bit. At least Scrappy wasn't as sad as he'd been earlier. Then again, the whole incident HAD greatly affected them in many ways.

For starters, Scrappy had completely stopped saying his other two catchphrases...he hadn't uttered "Puppy Power!" or "Lemme at 'em!" even ONCE that day.

He really WAS sad...even if he didn't act like it...

The Mystery Machine started up and drove away, into the distance, with three passengers on board. Where they were headed? Nobody knows for sure...

* * *

 **TWO YEARS LATER...**

It was a bright, sunny morning on the campus of Coolsville University ( _I mean, what ELSE would you expect during Spring Break?_ ), but in his office, Professor Albert Beauregard Rogers was not having a good day.

He was crying in front of his desk, while Shaggy, as well as Scooby and Scrappy, watched as they each took a seat. For those of you wondering what happened to Albert's robot butler, Robie, he never exactly DID manage to work out the bugs, so he had to scrap him. On Prof. Albert's desk, a tape recorder played a message on repeat.

It went like: " _Some type of demon is chasing me! It just got Mandy! Please, Daddy-_ " the rest of it included a loud "CRASH!" a scream of fear, a wild roar...and then the line went dead.

Scrappy's neutral expression became one of concern and fear. During the past 2 years, he'd really bonded with Shaggy's cousin Isabel over a shared love of art and mixed martial-arts. She was one of the few people who didn't think his "Puppy Power" catchphrase was ridiculous...she actually thought it was kind of cute. That always made him blush furiously.

"The police won't do anything!" Albert sobbed. "They said it's a haunted theme park, that it's normal for people to get panicked calls!"

"When's Izzy supposed to get back?" asked Shaggy.

"At the end of Spring Break, a week from tomorrow."

"Maybe we should, like, wait until—" Shaggy started, until Albert cut him off. "NO! Something strange is going on…these 'Spooky Island' reps won't even let me speak to my own daughter!"

He grabbed Shaggy by his forearm as he broke down in tears. "Please, Norville! You must go to Spooky Island! You have to find Isabel! YOU HAVE TO SOLVE THIS MYSTERY!"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DO A MYSTERY!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! YOU WERE A PROFESSION DETECTIVE SINCE YOU WERE IN MIDDLE SCHOOL!"

"YEAH, BUT I HAVEN'T _BEEN_ A DETECTIVE FOR TWO YEARS!"

Albert sighed. Then, he placed some money on the desk and slid it towards Shaggy.

"These are my savings. Do whatever you need to find my baby princess," he begged. "And I have something for Scooby, if he'll go."

Scooby shook his head in resistance. "Ro way! Ruh-uh!"

But when Albert pulled out a bag of Scooby Snacks from a vase, Scooby's tune changed. As he rolled over on the carpet, knocking things over, Scrappy simply rolled his eyes in embarrassment.

As Scooby tried to reach for the bag, it was then yanked away.

"Scooby…the whole bag is yours if you and your companions go to Spooky Island & find my daughter." Albert explained.

Scooby nodded joyfully. "Reah, reah, reah-reah!"

"But, Uncle Albert; Fred & Velma figured everything out! I was just the guy who carried the bags," Shaggy protested.

"Then get your friends to come along," Albert replied as he went upstairs.

As soon as he was out, Scrappy chimed in with his input. "Easier said than done, Shaggy. We haven't seen hide nor hair of them for the past 2 years...and believe me, I want to help save Izzy."

"Chill out, Scraps; if there's one thing about members of Mystery Incorporated, it's that no matter WHERE we are, we ALWAYS manage to draw a lot of attention to one another!"

And while it was easy FINDING the gang, it wouldn't be as easy getting them to work as a team...

* * *

 **Remember, read and review!**


	2. Getting the Gang Back Together

Chapter 2: The Gang's All Here

The first place the trio headed to was the 28th Annual Coolsville Sci-Fi Convention: a nesting ground of awkward fanboys, middle-aged men dressed like superheroes, and B-movie starlets in skimpy femalien costumes.

And at the convention center, a placard read:

 **COOLSVILLE ASTRO-CON PRESENTS:**

 **FORMER MYSTERY-BASHER FRED JONES**

 **discussing his new book, "ESP/Schmee-SP"**

Fred was at a podium, displaying a slideshow of many of Mystery Incorporated's past cases. Too bad nobody was listening.

But when he was considering packing up his display, he spotted Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy in the back of the auditorium. He spotted Scooby first since he was waving excitedly.

* * *

A little later, in Fred's hotel room, the trio decided to meet up with Fred and display the evidence.

"Well, it's clear some sort of man in a mask apprehended your cousin," he concluded. "the important question is...what KIND of mask?"

Scrappy rolled his eyes. "No, the important question is WHY did he take her? What could be his reasons?" he retorted.

"So you'll go with us?" asked Shaggy. "Can't, Shag; my book tour," explained Fred. "Tomorrow I'm off to Evanston, I-"

"But what about the pictures?" asked Shaggy.

"It's either a coincidence, or they all got jobs at Disneyland." replied Fred.

"Just think of it, Fred!" Shaggy explained. "That'd be the kinda thing that could get a guy, like, _global press_. Right?"

Fred's eyes widened. "Out of rinky-dink fan conventions, and back on Leno!" he grinned. "That'll show that smug jerk Red Herring!"

Shaggy rolled his eyes. "Like, the more things change, right?" he whispered to Scooby.

Scooby just chuckled in response.

* * *

Next, they had to find Velma, who'd just finished a therapy session and was headed to her Dodge...until she heard a horn honk.

She turned around...and saw the Mystery Machine in the parking lot-rusted, beaten, and faded.

"Jinkies..." Velma commented.

A little while later, she was in the parked van with Shaggy, Fred, and Scrappy.

"Where'd you find the Mystery Machine?" asked Velma.

"Tracked it down on eBay a few years back," explained Fred. "I charge fans $15 for a ride around the block."

Scooby, on the other hand, was sitting in the backseat with his arms folded.

"What's with him?" inquired Velma. "He's still miffed you called him a moron when we were breaking up," Shaggy replied.

"Well, Scoob, you gotta admit," chimed in Fred. "relatively speaking, measured against a human, you _are_ a moron."

Scrappy growled angrily and leapt to his feet. "My uncle might be a lot of things: hungry, goofy, intuitive, and bold, but he is NOT a moron! And anyone who sez so is gonna hafta answer to ME!" he drew back his fist and whopped Fred right in his nose!

Fred clutched his nose to make sure it was intact, and then turned back to Velma. "So, you in? This'll be a real doozy of a news story if all SIX of us go!" he explained.

"...on one condition," Velma replied. "when we announce the hypno-wheel to the press, I take the TV interviews."

Fred was about to protest, before Scrappy clamped his hands over his mouth. "Sure, sure, you can HAVE the stupid interviews." he groused. "Let's just get this over with..."

* * *

Finally, the last person to find was Daphne. The gang found her completing a demonstration of her newly-learned fighting skills at a martial-arts class.

The gang just stood by and clapped...except Scrappy.

Now, Scrappy had claimed to have adjusted to the fact that their friends had left. But when he saw Daphne after she completed her demonstration, he ran over to her and hugged her, sobbing freely in a mixture of sadness and joy.

"Oh, hi, Scrappy," she beamed. "Did you, Scooby, Shaggy, and Flim-Flam all come to watch my recital?"

Scrappy sniffled, a small smile forming on his face. "W-well...I called Flim-Flam earlier...but he said he wasn't ready to face you again; he DID wish you best of luck, though..."

"Look, I'm happy you guys came to see me," Daphne replied. "but I'm not going back to mystery-solving."

"I understand," Velma shrugged, before turning to the others. "Let's go, guys."

Following Velma's lead, the others headed for the door. Scrappy hopped down from Daphne's arms before giving one last glance at her.

"Wait, whaddyou mean, you understand?" asked Daphne.

"It's easy for us," Velma explained. "but for you, always getting tied-up & captured, always having to be saved by someone else...I can see where the damsel-in-distress is humiliating,"

"But I'm not like that anymore!" Daphne protested. "I've slowly turned my body into a dangerous weapon."

Velma gave a patronizing smile and exited with the others.

As they exited, Scrappy asked. "That's it? You just...gave up?"

Velma just smirked. "3...two...one..."

"Dammit, wait!" yelled Daphne as she came running out. Scrappy was, needless to say, befuddled.

"Whoa...how'd you know it would work?" he asked.

"Eh, works all the time with Marcie," Velma replied.

* * *

Later, at the airport, Daphne and Velma were disguising Scooby as an old lady so they could sneak him aboard and he wouldn't have to ride in a kennel. Scrappy managed to get aboard due to being small, ergo not as noticeable.

Meanwhile, Fred was checking the departure times, and Shaggy was playing a skill crane game to kill time. He'd won plenty of stuffed animals from the machine, and they were in a pile nearby.

After the gang had gotten their tickets checked, they eventually managed to board the plane. Next stop, Spooky Island...


	3. The Search Begins

**Scrappy's P.O.V.**

A few hours later, we landed on Spooky Island. I didn't get much sleep due to the roar of the engines, but hey, let's see you try sleeping through all that noise.

( **Music Cue: Unknown from M.E. by Marlon Saunders** )

Lucky for us, as soon as we got off the plane, uncle Scooby got rid of that weird disguise. And once we got out, we got a look at Spooky Island…it was, to say the least, practically patched together from the ground-up.

"OK, gang, let's spread that photo of Isabel around, see if anyone knows her," explained Fred, handing each of us a copied photograph of Izzy. "…then we'll see if we can locate the Hypno-wheel."

We all nodded, & then split up. But none of us had any luck. The last person Shaggy questioned was this guy named N'Goo Tauna, a big albino guy dressed in a formal suit.

"No, I do not recognize her," he replied in his weird accent. "is this your dog?" he asked about Scooby.

Shaggy nodded.

"It is unarguably the most beautiful animal I have ever held eyes on." N'Goo replied.

"May I….pet your dog?" asked a native. Shaggy just shrugged, as if saying "like, go for it, man". And the natives gathered around uncle Scooby, ooh-ing and aah-ing as they petted him. I was happy that uncle Scooby was getting positive attention….brought back memories of happier times…

…but more on THAT later. Anyways, we hopped aboard N'Goo's golf cart, and he drove down a cobblestone pathway, adorned with crappy animatronic statues.

"You come here to face the demons?" asked N'Goo.

"Yep," Velma replied sarcastically. "and afterwards, we're going to Pirates of the Carribean to stop the horrible mutilation going on there."

N'Goo chortled at this. "One who is doubting, yes!"

"We've come here to disprove your demons," explained Fred. "I'm an author. Fred Jones."

N'Goo just shrugged. "Never heard of you," he replied.

"I'm very famous in the U.S.," sighed Fred.

In the backseat, Scooby was freaked out by the animatronics, and honestly, can you blame him?

A little while later, we arrived at a moped rental stand beside a giant stone altar. Then, a creepy-looking bald man with an arrow-shaped goatee, clad in flowing purple robes, and a large key hanging from his belt, and a few papers in his hand, approached a podium with a microphone. Next to him was a burly-looking luchador with a cape.

"Welcome to Spooky Island," the man read. "My name is Mondavarious J. Crawford. Locked away in my castle of horrors…" he gestured to the colorful fiberglass castle on the mountain. "…I have dedicated my life to the study of demonology, and have found them to be very…" he stopped, before turning the page over. "…frightening. I'd like to introduce my bodyguard—his name is Zarkos. You may recognize him from Telemundo as a famous luchador. Good luck, and I hope your stay here is a frightening one."

But before he left, he turned back to the crowd and said this last bit with feeling. "Oh, and be sure to return to your lodgings by midnight. Demons prowl the forest after midnight, in search of fresh young souls." he grinned.

At this, Scooby leapt into Shaggy's arms, shivering. "REMONS!" he whimpered.

Suddenly, a bunch of natives stood up in lines on the platform, and flames shot up from the bowl in the middle. Some of the natives started drumming nearby, while others began to dance in synchronization while chanting some weird song.

Suddenly, a huge demon goddess appeared from the flame; she had an evil hawk head and the body of a voluptuous woman, and she began wailing a creepy song. The other college kids stepped back in awe, and Shaggy and Scooby screamed in horror, this time with Shaggy leaping into Scooby's arms.

I, however, wasn't feeling fear…instead, I felt fury…strength…courage. "Bring it on, you evolutionary disaster!" I snapped, putting up my dukes. "I'm gonna turn ya from a has-been to a never-WAS!"

It'd been four years since I'd felt like this…and to be honest, I missed it so much.

"Calm down, you chickens," Velma chided. "There's a bunch of holographic cameras placed in several areas. It's only an optical illusion." She pointed to several places, where there indeed were holographic cameras placed.

At this, Shaggy calmed down. "Ha….holograph…." he chuckled. He and Scooby then proceeded to playfully nudge each other for being so spooked over a projection. I was a little disappointed—especially since I'd been planning on displaying that I'd become even tougher than I was before…

Afterwards, we regrouped at the moped stand to discuss our findings.

"Nobody recognizes Shaggy's cousin," explained Daphne.

"We should head up to this Mondavarious guy's castle," suggested Fred. "seems like the most likely place to hide a hypno-wheel,"

Scooby just shook his head in dismay. "Ro rastles!" he replied.

"We don't DO castles!" Shaggy added.

"Why not?" asked Velma.

"Because castles have paintings with eyes that watch you, and knight's armor that you THINK is a statue, but there's a guy inside who follows you every time you turn around!" explained Shaggy.

"Oh, come ON, Shaggy," sighed Daphne. "how many times has that happened?"

"12!" Shaggy replied. "We're not gonna do it!"

"Ruh-uh! Ro ray!" added Scooby, turning his nose up.

"The castle will have food." Velma replied.

"Rood?" asked Scooby, his ears perking up.

"You think it has food?" asked Shaggy, intrigued. "Because I didn't eat any dinner."


	4. Castle Creeps

**Chapter 4: The Castle**

A little while later, four mopeds were zooming uphill, ramping into the air. Naturally, Scooby, Shaggy, and Scrappy had to share a moped. Scooby was driving, and exhilarated, while Shaggy was hanging on for dear life.

Moments later, they arrived at Mondavarious Castle, with Velma, Daphne, and Fred screeching sideways to a halt, all in a line. Scooby tried to do the same thing, but his moped ran into the rest, and they all fell over like dominoes.

On the castle's porch, Velma rang the doorbell. A creepy melody played, leaving Shag and Scoob shuddering, but Fred excited. "A hypno-wheel could be our biggest coup since we teamed up with the Harlem Globetrotters and took down Redbeard's ghost!" he grinned.

But nobody answered the door. "Oh well, nobody's home. Let's go!" Shaggy grinned.

"Let's see if the door is unlocked," Velma suggested. "Scooby, try the door."

"Rhy re?" asked Scooby. "Because if a demon tears your head off, we'll have a warning." Velma replied.

Scooby's face went pale, and Scrappy growled at that. "That's NOT funny, Dinkley," he snapped, elbowing her in the knee. Shaggy pulled out a Scooby Snack from his pocket.

"Willya do it for a Scooby Snack?" he asked Scooby, whose demeanor visibly brightened, and he opened his mouth. Shaggy tossed the treat into the air, and Scooby caught it…only to gag on it shortly after, since it was caught in his throat. Shaggy had to instantly give him the Heimlich maneuver, and the snack shot out of Scooby's throat and flew into a small moat.

Irritated, Daphne turned the knob herself, and the door turned out to be open. She walked inside, and shortly after the others joined her.

Suffice to say, the inside of the castle looked much more different than the outside—shag carpeting, flower-print wallpaper…

"Not what I expected…" commented Shaggy. "So much for Mondavarious's Castle of Horrors..." added Scrappy.

"Alright, let's split up & look for clues," decided Fred. "Daphne, you and I—"

But before he could continue, Daphne stopped him. "I don't think so, Fred. I know where your mind goes when we get trapped in a mummy's tomb!" she protested.

"Why're you all huffy?" asked Fred. "What'd I ever do to you?" "You cheated on me, Freddy, with every fan you could get your hands on!" Daphne explained. "You were like a lion with impalas, looking for the ones that were wounded, or too young to know any better. I'm going with Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy."

"Typical." Velma groused. "What?" asked Daphne.

"Just like it always was. I was always picked last for the teams." Velma explained.

"What are you talking about?" asked Scrappy. "Sometimes you went with Shaggy and uncle Scooby, other times you went with Fred and Daphne, and most of those times were AFTER I showed up!"

"Fine. Velma, come with me," explained Fred. "I want you to, and I'm very excited about it."

"Any more complaints?" asked Scrappy. "No? Then LET'S GET MOVING!"

And with that, the 2 groups headed off to investigate.

* * *

In the library, Daphne grazed her fingers along the books on a very long shelf: a combination of Grisham novels, self-help tomes by Fulghum, and withered volumes on occult subjects. Nearby, Scooby spotted a doorway leading to a kitchen. He poked Shaggy, and the both of them moved towards it.

Scrappy was still with Daphne as she skimmed through the selection of books. "...honestly, how did things ever get so crazy between all of us?" he asked aloud.

Daphne glanced back to him, and sighed. "Honestly? Inner and outer conflict. We all thought we were being shafted. But back in the old days, everything was so different..."

* * *

 ** _FOUR YEARS AGO..._**

A television host, Archibald Salazar, stood on a colorful studio set for his cheesy variety show.

"Now, as promised, the young detectives who defeated the Blue Scarab imposter!" he announced, and the audience applauded loudly.

"Fred Jones!" The aformentioned Fred jogged down a set of stairs, clad in his white sweater and classic orange ascot. He gave the audience a thumbs-up.

"Daphne Blake!" Next came Daphne, who trotted down the other side of the stage, waving. She was clad in an eggplant-&-pink outfit, with a chartreuse scarf.

"Shaggy Rogers!" Then came Shaggy, down another set of stairs, wearing his green t-shirt and mahogany-colored boot-cut corduroys. He held up his arms triumphantly.

"Velma Dinkley!" Afterwards came Velma, walking out modestly, wearing her thick glasses and orange cowl-neck sweater. She smiled politely and nodded.

"And Scooby-Doo & his nephew Scrappy!" Finally, Scooby-Doo came barreling out onto the stage, with Scrappy clinging to his tail for dear life. As he slid towards the edge of the stage, he panicked and tried to halt himself, but ended up falling into the front row.

And as Scooby poked his head up amongst the crowd, he did his trademark laugh. "Re-hee-hee-he-hee!"

Later, we cut to the Mystery Machine, driving down the highway through Yucca Flats. Fred and Daphne were in front with Velma between them, and Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy all sat in the backseat.

Magazine covers appear:

-" **Teen Beat** ": photo of an airbrushed Fred

-" **Seventeen** ": photo of Daphne, pretty and sweet in a purple, pink, and lime-flowered dress, holding an embarrassed Scrappy

-" **PC Gaming** ": photo of Velma, headlined " _Velma Dinkley's Gaming Tips_ "

-" **Creem** ": photo of Shaggy, jamming on a guitar

 _And then...things got worse...we started arguing with each other...so we decided to take some time off. That was when we met Flim-Flam and Vincent...and after that, Scooby, Shag, and I went on those crazy adventures...workin' for that Sultan kid was kinda cool...and then we ended up having to take on that crazy scientist Dr. Phibes...we thought it'd be okay to get the gang back together then...but it only seemed to make things worse between all of us...and then came the Toy Factory case._

* * *

Scrappy sighed, lost in thought. "Why did things hafta go so bad?" he asked.

"I dunno, Scrappy...I just don't know," replied Daphne, petting him. Then she noticed that she'd inadvertently opened one of those secret bookcase passages in the wall. And beneath a single lamp, an ancient text sat on a lectern.

"Ruff and double-ruff...what is THAT?" asked Scrappy. Daphne eyed the heavily-bound text. Embossed in gold letters, the cover text read " **Daemon Ritus** ". She opened it to reveal Latin text on parched, crumbling pages, hundreds-of-years-old. Some of the passages were marked in yellow highlighter.

Scrappy's eyes widened. "This...is BIG. I'm talking HUGE, even! Ginormous!" he yelped, waving his arms excitedly.

Suddenly, his ears perked up. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

"No...what?" asked Daphne, confused.

"Listen..." replied Scrappy, concentrating so that he could properly hear...and then he heard...burping. Followed by a very long, uneven-sounding fart.

"The kitchen..." he realized, clutching the bridge of his nose. "Let's go."

Daphne nodded, and grabbed the book before following after him.

* * *

As Scrappy and Daphne entered the kitchen, they were unceremoniously greeted by Shaggy, who was still breaking wind. Scooby noticed the two in the doorway, and slid his finger across his throat in a "cut it out" gesture.

"I don't think so," Shaggy chuckled. "I'm not stoppin' 'till all your fur is singed off!" He laughed as continued passing an inhuman amount of gas. Scooby then pointed behind Shaggy, and he turned around.

Daphne was staring, and Scrappy was just shaking his head in disappointment. Shaggy's smile vanished, and his fart stopped mid-sound.

"I thought we were trying to save your cousin," Daphne commented.

"That wasn't me...that was the...plumbing?" lied Shaggy. Scooby just snickered to himself at this.

"Never mind; we found this weird book!" Scrappy explained, as Daphne plopped the book on the counter. Scooby and Shaggy peered at it over Daphne's shoulder.

Under the yellow-highlit text, was a drawing of a swarm of demons rushing down from the sky as humans screamed in horror.

"Rhat'd rake a rool Ree-rhirt," Scooby commented. "Yeah, it WOULD make a cool T-shirt!" Shaggy agreed.

Daphne sighed. "Knock it off, you two." she replied, turning the page to reveal...an illustration of a demon, chowing down on a baby's head.

"A little too heavy-metal for my tastes," Shaggy commented, shrugging. Just then, they heard a door unlocking.

"Someone's coming! Hide!" Daphne whispered. Quickly, the four of them hid inside 3 large Ming vases located in the castle's hallway. After the two people passed by, Shaggy, Daphne, Scooby, and Scrappy poked their heads out from the vases.

"C'mon!" Scrappy whispered, and everyone climbed out of the vases...except for Shaggy, whose shoulders were lodged in the vase. "I'm stuck!" he grunted. Scooby just took off, while Daphne and Scrappy stayed behind to try and get their fuzz-chinned friend free...

* * *

A little while later, outside the castle, Fred and Velma were on their mopeds, and Scooby was on his. Daphne and Scrappy rolled the Ming vase, with Shaggy still inside, out the door.

"Alright, let's get you outta there, you glutton..." Scrappy sighed. Daphne pulled back her fist slowly, as she closed her eyes and made a humming sound. Suddenly, her fist shot forward, shattering the vase, but leaving Shaggy untouched and unharmed.

"Thanks, Daph," he grinned. Daphne smiled and nodded, as she straddled her moped. "Let's all meet back at the hotel," Fred suggested, as he, Daphne, and Velma took off.

Shaggy, holding Scrappy, climbed onto Scooby's moped, and he was still pretty steamed about what had happened earlier.

"Scooby, you totally flaked out on me!" he yelled. "Rorry," Scooby apologized, kickstarting his engine. But what he didn't know was that the gas tank had been punctured, and gas was gradually streaming out.

By the time the trio was halfway through the woods, their gas tank was emptied out...


End file.
